The weakness of the lioness
by CatchDaSnitch-HeDeservesPain
Summary: Ron is hiding a secret hermione finds out and leaves him.We find this story 3 years on where Ginny is trying ot get Hermione to go out with someone ANYONE, she just needed to get out. what will happen? set after epiloue. need help updatin R&R YEH I MEAN U
1. Chapter 1

The weakness of the lioness.

By catchthesnitchhedeservespain

"I'm sorry." The redhead pleaded

"Yeah sorry I caught you!" the brunette snapped back

"No! It didn't mean anything!"

"Oh don't give me that, it means a hell of a lot!"

"But I love you" he begged

Her hand hit his check in a matter of seconds with a loud smack.

"Don't you give me that you liar! You are a gigantic arse you know that?!" she spat out at him whilst she packed her things into the back she had transfigured years ago to make it bigger on the inside which had been so useful when they were 17.

"I love you I do, I promise" she just glared at him, her eyes ablaze with anger.

"You're nothing to me." She replied, speaking with nothing by spite and hatred

"What are you doing?" noticing her packing her things away finally.

"I'm leaving!"

"No please don't!"

"I lived with you, I loved you, I trusted you and what do you do? You betray my trust; you take advantage of me, then sponge off my money and you SLEEP WITH ANOTHER WOMAN IN OUR BED!"

"Please just listen to me!

"NO! RONALD WEASLEY I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF OUR LIES"

"Listen honey just calm down."

"No I will not calm down and I am not your honey! Ron I can't believe you, what were you thinking? What about the kids? Did you even considered them before you had your way with that bint?!"

"Hey don't call her that!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't think that me calling the woman who slept with my husband, destroyed our marriage and our friendship and then is going to cause upset between our families, our other friends and our children a bint would be such a problem to you!"

"Destroyed our marriage, you mean?

"That's right Ron; I'm filing for a divorce."

"But what about the kids?"

"It's a bit late to be thinking about them now isn't it?"

He sat down on the bed

"Just answer me this Ron, how many?"

"What?"

"How many women and how many times?"

"I"

"ANSWER ME!"

"23!" he blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Twenty three? Twenty-fucking three?! And NOW you use the kids as an argument?"

"I'm sorry"

"Go to hell Ron, I'll talk to you later when you haven't got some tramp waiting in the living room for you." She grabbed her bag and her wand shooting one last look at her lying husband before apparating away.

"HERMIONE!" the redhead yelled at the spot where his wife had been standing only a few seconds before.

_This will get funnier I swear._

_Please review I need to know what you think._

_And ask me to update it if you like it because otherwise I might not._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: and so it begins.

"FOR THE LAST TIME GINNY NO!"

"Come on Hermione! Blind dates aren't that bad, I've been on lots. Most people have!"

"Just leave it Gin."

"Please Hermione, you haven't been out with anyone since Ron, Rose has had twice as many boyfriends than you have and she's your daughter."

"Well she hasn't got 2 kids and a divorce under her belt."

"She's only 15 though. Give over Hermione, you might meet that special someone."

"Gin…"

"And you could show to the burrow, very happy with a guy who's more gorgeous than Ron could ever dream of being and rub it in his face!"

"It's not about that Ginny. What about the kids?"

"Don't ask that, both Hugo and Rose agree, you deserve someone special."

"But"

"Come on!"

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this."

"YES! Come on, I'll the girls. We'll kick Harry out for the weekend and spend loads of time together."

"What? You sound like you've had this planned for ages!"

"Erm... well there's a very good reason for that…"

"GINNY!"

"You can't get out of it now Hermione. Everyone's coming already and Harry's meeting up with Dudley to give a Hogwarts letter to his daughter Janet. So he'll be away. The Kids are staying with Charlie and David; your kids are with Ron visiting Bill and Fleur this weekend so it's now or now!"

"The phrase now or Never."

"Never is not an option. Right now pack some things we're meeting at 6."

"Oh alright, what's the harm?"

"Precisely I'll see you then; I need to tell all the girls."

"Who are the girls?"

"You'll see"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-0-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Author's notes to set the story;**

**-Bill and fleur moved to France after the war.**

**-Charlie found the perfect guy called David; they live together and are now very happily married.**

**-lavender didn't know that Hermione and Ron we're still together when she slept with Ron. Ron told her that they had split up before. Lavender left Ron the same day Hermione did and apologised to Hermione for any trauma she caused and Hermione forgave her after all it was Ron's fault (such a twat)**

**-Teddy and Victore are now engaged happily.**

**-Luna and Dean got together and had a son who was the same age as Lily. Lily and Max are best friends at Hogwarts and there are many bets that they'll end up as a couple.**

**-James is just about to start his last year at Hogwarts and is a notorious player along with his best mate Michael Maclaggen. **

**-Al is in love with Christina Chang. Cho's husband died after a final death eater attack. (Those death eaters never learn)**

**-Scorpious Malfoy is infatuated with Rose Weasley after he found out she didn't fancy him…even slightly.**

**Any other questions just ask to find out.**

**Please review chapter 3 started and coming soon.**

**CatchDaSnitch-HeDeservesPain**


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY JUST AN AUTHORS NOTE!

Ok so I was writing chapter 3 and I need your nominations for which …

girls you want me to write for

which guys you want me to include

what job you think Hermione/ said guy should have

and D) if you think that I should feature the story of Ginny and Harry, luna and dean or any other couple in the story.

Oh and please don't suggest Draco. As much as I love Dramione I do think that it would be kind of weird for when/if Scorpious and Rose got together. Also who should I give to Hugo?


	4. Chapter 4

The weakness of the Lioness.

Chapter 2: planning.

"Luna it's Ginny operation HGGOMIBN is good to go." Ginny said talking to one of her closest friends down the phone.

"operation what?" questioned the blond.

"operation HGGOMIBN"

"Which stands for…?"

"Hermione Granger; get over my idiotic brother NOW!" Ginny yelled vigorously Luna laughed in response.

"Good name. Why not just plan blind date?" she suggested.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"suppose so."  
"Anyway who've you got for her?"

"Seamus Finnegan. He's one of D's best mates, it wasn't difficult persuading him anyway and apparently he liked her during Hogwarts."

"Really? I went out with him at Hogwarts. He was actually a good kisser."

"Erm…I'll take you word for that one."

"You should its true."

"Ha, so who've you got?" Luna asked, Ginny paused for effect before answering.

"Lee Jordon."

"Lee Jordon? As in THE Lee Jordon?!"

"Yup!"

"The poet, actor, commentator, singer and author and the most intelligent yet THE hottest and one of the funniest guys in the wizarding world Lee Jordon?"

"I KNOW!"

"DEAR MERLIN I WISH I WAS SINGLE!" from somewhere in the background Ginny swore she heard a cry of a disgruntled husband yelling 'I heard that!'

"I WISH I WAS HERMIONE RIGHT NOW I MEAN LEE FRIKIN JORDON!"

"How did you get him to agree?"

"Well, let's just say I have friends in all the right places."

"Not to mention he's you older brothers best mate and also a workmate of yours."

"Well, that too."

"You have no idea how jealous I am right now."

"Ha, well he's also a single parent and I though he would get on well with Hermione. Plus she always fancied him."

"What's his Son's name?"

"Fred."

"Aww he is so sweet naming him after one of his best friends."

"Yeah, I think George was really touched."

"Yeah I would be to."

"Speaking of kids, how are the boys doing?"

"Oh well Max is doing fine. He's growing up so quickly, it won't be long before he's taller than me now."

"Yes I've heard a lot about him from Lily."

"Really now?"

"Indeed"

"Oh well it's strange she's rarely mentioned…"

"What?"

"Every 2 minutes…"

"Ha, oh Luna they're so sweet together."

"I know, it's like Al when you see him with, oh no I shouldn't say!"

"Go on Luna you've practically told me now!"

"Christina Chang."

"Christina Chang… as in Cho's daughter?"

"The one and only."

"Wow, Harry will be pleased."

"Why's that?"

"Oh nothing just James winding him up, saying that Al was gay."

"James is a right miscreant that one."

"Well, there _are _more rumours that _he's_ gay."

"What? Who with? Michael the notorious playboys of Hogwarts a gay couple? I think not."

"I know what you mean."

"Who else do you think we should invite?"

"Well, there's me, you, the Patel's"

"You can't call them that anymore!" Luna interrupted

"Well… whatever!" Ginny continued "Padma and Pavati, lavender, Hannah and Susan…oh should we invite Cho?"

"Oh yes defiantly, and get her to bring Christina then Al can show her round muggle London!"

"That's brilliant,"

"I know, this is weird but can I invite Millicent and Pansy, they live near me and well, we're friends they're not bad when you get to know them."

"Sure I don't see why not. Though I draw the line at Draco Malfoy."

"HAHA yeah like I would ever do that to you."

"Well, we'll see, I've got to go, much to do…only so much time to tell Dobby to do it."

"oh how is that elf?"

"He's fine, fancy twinky being pregnant with dobby's baby. Funny how life is isn't it?"

"yeah I suppose it is"

"anyway, must dash see you at 1, bring booze and Make-up."

"of course see you Ginny."

"you too"

**AN: sorry I took so long to update! I have loads of work and exams so fan fictions must come second (on third dependant on how you count them) any who, what do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Tell me y'all…I promise I'll never say that again.**

**Also any questions just ask, I'll answer. **

**And B.T.W I'm going to try and update ALL my fan fictions quicker. (Though reviews help) **

**Becky XxX**

**And remember have fun **

**And catch the snitch; he truly DOES deserve pain…**


End file.
